


Manic

by StatueOfLuberty



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Additional Characters, I'm writing this because I don't know what to do after the most recent clip, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatueOfLuberty/pseuds/StatueOfLuberty
Summary: I need to cope so here's a story





	

_"Do you think he's in love with you?"_

_Yes._

_"'Cos he's not."_

_You're lying._

_"It's just a crazy idea he has right now."_

Isak doesn't believe her. He can't believe her. If he does, then everything he felt was a lie. He was living a lie. Did any of it even happen? Was he dreaming? Are the clothes he's holding even real?

He doesn't know when or how, but he's suddenly standing in front of the police station. His phone vibrates in his pocket, but there's no reason for him to check it. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he steps forward and pushes the door open. An officer spots him and comes over. It's obvious he knows what Isak's doing here, but he waits for Isak to say something.

"I, uh, I brought Even's clothing," Isak mumbles.

"Thank you. I'm sure—"

"Isak."

Isak freezes but doesn't turn around like his heart wants him to. He can see Even in the corner of his eye, pressed against the bars of the cell he's in. Even's wearing clothing from the police department, but they're too small.

"How'd you know I was here?" Even asks.

Isak hesitates. "I called Sonja."

"You did _what?!_ " Isak flinches. "Why the hell would you call Sonja?"

"You _left._ I didn't know what else to do," he replies, shrinking back. Then, something occurs to him, so he turns to Even. "How did Sonja know where you were?"

Even's suddenly the one that can't look at Isak. One phone call, and he calls the person he wants Isak to stay far away from. One phone call, and he calls the person he dated for four years. One phone call, and he doesn't even call his own parents. He calls _Sonja_. He gets mad at Isak for calling Sonja when he did the exact same thing. Suddenly, Isak can't breathe, so he turns away.

"I'm sorry. Isak, baby, please. I love you."

Isak whispers, "I don't believe you," and walks towards the door while Even yells at him, calling him a bastard and a coward.

* * *

 

When Isak goes back to school, he avoids his friends. They keep their distance when they notice, but it doesn't stop them from watching him, concerned. Emma tries to talk to him a couple times, but then he yells at her to leave him alone. He skips lunch, falls asleep in class, and even considers leaving early. Between classes, he's at his locker when Sana comes up and says, "Follow me."

"Sana, I–"

"Do not argue. Follow me."

He sighs and slams his locker shut before following her out the school and to a nearby coffee shop, a different one than the one he and Even meet at. They order and sit on a couch, silent and awkward. Finally, Isak asks, "Why are we here?"

"You're obviously in a bad mood. School isn't going to make it any better," she says. "You don't have to talk about it, but you've been avoiding your friends all day."

"You're okay with being around a homo?" he mutters.

Sana sighs. "What I said that day is not what I believe. It was clearly an argument that could have been made. I do not agree with everything the Quran says. It's 2016, Isak. I'm not an idiot."

"He doesn't love me," he blurts.

She turns to him. "What do you mean?"

"I  _mean,_ he doesn't love me. We were asleep, he left without his clothing, I went to go find him, called his ex-girlfriend, she told me the police have him, and then she said he doesn't love me. It was just a manic episode," he explains.

She hesitates. "Are we talking about Even?" Isak nods. Then, she says, "Okay, that's what I thought," before smacking him upside the head. He squawks and turns to her, rubbing at the sore spot.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"Clearly, you're an idiot. I've seen the way he looks at you. That's no manic look in his eyes. That's love," she says.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?"

"Because I've had that look before," she snaps. "That's a story for another time, which there won't be one. He can't keep his eyes off you, and you make his face light up whenever your eyes meet."

"He left with just his shoes on," he says. "He called me a bastard and a coward when..."

"When what?" she pushes.

"When I left the station," he whispers. "Sana, you cannot tell anybody about this. He's already in a bad mental space; I don't know what would happen if people found out about this."

"I may not be the friendliest person at school, but I'm definitely not going to spread shit around." She glances at her lap before looking at Isak. "I wouldn't want to upset you even more."

Isak has a shaky smile on his face. "Do you care about me?"

She scoffs. "So what if I do?"

"Then I thank you for doing this," he says softly.

* * *

 

Later, Isak gets home and is pulled into a hug by Eskild. He holds on tight, taking in a shaky breath as he tries to calm his racing heart. He's tried so hard to keep it together, to keep the tears inside. He's just so  _tired_ of crying over Even. He just wants to be  _happy._

**Even makes you happy.**

_Not anymore. I haven't been able to sleep since..._

Isak pulls away and heads to his room. Eskild calls after him, asking, "Has Even tried contacting you?"

"No. For all I know, he could still be at the police station," Isak replies.

 "I'm not."

Isak stops and stares at Even, who's stands from Isak's bed. His jacket from the other day is draped over his arms, and he looks like he hasn't showered since that night. He steps forward, but Isak backs up, making Even stop. Isak peeks down the hallway where Eskild is watching, obviously nervous. Okay, so he let Even in. That must mean Even said something that made Eskild trust him.

"What are you doing here?" Isak asks.

"They let me off the hook. I came here immediately to explain myself," Even answers.

"You don't need to. Sonja told me what happened," Isak mumbles.

"Sonja doesn't know shit!" Even snaps, making the younger boy jump. "I'm sorry. She doesn't, though."

"She told me you were having a manic episode," Isak says.

"Well, she was right about that, but there's an explanation behind it. Can we please talk? Alone?"

Isak looks down the hallway and nods before stepping into his room and closing the door behind him, his eyes glued to the floor. "Go ahead. Explain."

"I have bipolar disorder. I haven't been taking my medication because, well, you make me feel like I don't have to, like you're enough. I know it sounds stupid, but I believed it. I was able to hide it for a while, but then it got worse. I just—I can't—"

Isak takes a tiny step forward, almost unnoticeable, but it's enough to make Even stop. Isak continues to stare at the floor, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Isak,  _please._ "

Hearing Even say that makes Isak move. He pushes Even onto the bed and bullies him into the same position they were in after Halloween, except the roles are reversed. Even clings to Isak, his face pressed into the crook of Isak's neck. Isak combs his fingers through the older boy's hair, getting caught in the spots where there's more gel. Even lets out a big sigh, his body melting as the tension leaves his bones. His breathing slows as he falls asleep, Isak watching him with hooded eyes. He closes them for a second. Only a second.

Yeah, try a few hours.

Isak wakes up with a full bladder and an equally full heart when he sees the lines on Even's face are gone. He slips out of bed and walks to the bathroom, trying to move as fast as possible while still being half-asleep. When he returns to his room, Even's looking around, the lines back. When he spots Isak, though, they disappear almost immediately. Isak can't help but grin before crawling into bed. Even scoots into Isak's open arms, smiling when Isak presses a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you," Even mumbles.

"I believe you," Isak replies.


End file.
